sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Crocodile (2000 film)
Crocodile is a 2000 American horror film, directed by Tobe Hooper and released direct-to-video on 26 December 2000. It was followed by a sequel, Crocodile 2: Death Swamp, released in 2002. Plot Eight teenagers, including Brady (Mark McLachlan), Claire (Caitlin Martin), Duncan (Chris Solari), Kit (D. W. Reiser), Annabelle (Julie Mintz), Sunny (Summer Knight), Foster (Rhett Jordan) and Hubs (Greg Wayne) are going on a weekend boat trip on a remote lake in Southern California for spring break. As the group are about to depart on their boat, they are warned by Sheriff Bowman (Harrison Young) to be sensible and keep out of danger. After a day of partying, the group have a bonfire, where Kit tells them a local story about how in the early 1900s, 96 years ago, a hotel owner named Harlan featured a crocodile named Flat Dog at his hotel. Harlan eventually sets up a shrine to Flat Dog, believing her to be an avatar to the ancient Egyptian crocodile god (Sobek), creating a cult that worshiped the crocodile. The town eventually ran Harlan away because of his heathenism and torched his hotel years later when Kit was a kid. Close by, two local fishermen destroy a crocodile nest, only for them both to be attacked by Flat Dog, who devours them both. The following day the teenagers continue to party. Annabelle's dog, Princess, runs away, leading the group to the crocodile's nest, where Duncan breaks an egg and Hubs hides one in Claire's bag. At night, Sunny becomes incredibly drunk and reveals Brady cheated on Claire with her, resulting in Claire breaking up with Brady. Hubs, who is also heavily intoxicated falls asleep at the bonfire while the rest of the group return to the boat. Sometime later, Hubs attempts to return to the boat but is eaten by Flat Dog, while the boat becomes untied and begins to drift in the lake. In the morning, the friends find their boat has become stuck, leaving them stranded. While the rest of the group attempt to fix the boat, Brady and Sunny go to try to find Hubs. Sunny attempts to get Brady to go swimming, but she narrowly escapes an attack by Flat Dog. The pair rush back to the boat to warn the others. However, Flat Dog arrives and sinks the boat, killing Foster in the process. Meanwhile, Sheriff Bowman finds the fishermen and Hubs remains before visiting Shurkin (Terrence Evans) and Lester (Adam Gierasch), two locals who take care of alligators. Shurkin sets out with the Sheriff to find Flat Dog—and kill her to avenge the deaths of his grandfather and father—while Lester is seen to be feeding the crocodile, but is eventually devoured himself. As night falls, the teenagers are still stranded in the woods searching for a road. Flat Dog returns, and ultimately Sunny is eaten. The rest of the group reach a small shop, where Brady attempts to phone the Sheriff, but Flat Dog breaks through a wall and devours Annabelle. As Kit escapes to start the truck outside, Brady, Claire and Duncan fight off Flat Dog. In the chaos, a fire starts which causes the truck to explode, killing Kit and scaring away Flat Dog. The next day, the Sheriff and Shurkin find Brady, Claire and Duncan and pick them up on their boat. Soon after, Shurkin is knocked into the water and eaten, before the Sheriff is also killed. With the boat's engine broken, the survivors swim to land. Claire finally discovers the crocodile's egg in her bag, and the group use it as bait to lure the crocodile to them so they can kill it. As Flat Dog arrives, Duncan attempts to kill her. However, he is quickly swallowed whole, only to be regurgitated moments later. Claire gives the crocodile the egg, which hatches into a baby crocodile, before it returns to its nest, leaving Claire, Princess, Brady and Duncan free to escape. Cast * Mark McLachlan as Brady Turner * Caitlin Martin as Claire * Chris Solari as Duncan McKay * Doug Reiser as Kit * Julie Mintz as Annabelle * Sommer Knight as Sunny * Rhett Jordan as Foster * Greg Wayne as Hubs * Harrison Young as Sheriff Bowman * Terrence Evans as Shurkin * Adam Gierasch as Lester Critical reception AllMovie panned the film, in particular its special effects. See also * List of killer crocodile films References External links * Category:Films about crocodilians Category:2000 horror films Category:American monster movies Category:American films Category:American natural horror films Category:Nu Image films Category:American independent films Category:Giant monster films Category:Films directed by Tobe Hooper Category:Films set in California Category:2000 films Category:Direct-to-video horror films